


Lance McClain; King of disaster

by Mauvriaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauvriaa/pseuds/Mauvriaa
Summary: When team Voltron answers upon a distress signal a grand battle of water gods, immortal beings pounces on them. Despite their many injuries, they emerge victoriously and return to the planet’s civilization for festivities. When the diplomatic party turns from dancing – or like off-beat awkward swaying in Keith’s case – a band of bandits jump the gun to kidnap Lance. Hoping it’ll be enough to satisfy the furious water gods, bitter from their premature demise. Now, how the hell does this keep happening to Lance, of all people.This would probably be season 2 - 3
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron), Coran & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 49





	Lance McClain; King of disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no post!  
> Hey, y'all this is one of the pieces I've been working on. It's still missing a chapter or two, but I swear I'll get them out.  
> Some of the other pieces are 'Penny for a sonnet' and 'Golden boy'.  
> This Is a bit more lighthearted and shorter than the other pieces. Along with quarantine, I've had a lot of time to write, but I'm still not that confident in my writing yet lmaoo - hopefully, through these pieces I can improve.  
> I hope everyone is staying safe and inside - and please comment on any advice or feedback that may help, but remember to be respectful.

Listen, Lance wouldn’t really brand himself as a walking human disaster. He’s charming, polite and nice natured – all thanks to his mama who certainly didn’t raise any scrub. Sure, he could come up with multiple examples and events of danger that have occurred, but he wasn’t ever the one to instigate them. As much as he and Keith had opened up to each other Lance would still brand him as the most reckless person he has ever had the displeasure/ _pleasure_ of meeting.

  
Hell, even Pidge, Allura and Shiro had their moments where all common sense flies out the window when something hits a _particularly_ soft spot. With all the schematics and tight situations, they’ve conjured. It gave Lance the inspiration to organize the team into sections.  
It all ranges from a chaotic mess to lawfully reserved, and if Lance had any right to say so (which he had) he was as far to the right as possible.

…  
Well not fully to the right, Hunk takes that cake, but maybe a respectable middle piece? - Now if anyone could be nice and tell why _he_ keeps getting into these kinds of situations? “I hate this.”  
He grunted. Because Lance is currently hanging upside down in his lion, firmly planted in his pilot seat, legs tangled between anything he could feel. Chords, small edges of the control panel just to get a sense of support, while trying to fight a goddamn water demon.

If this discussed any further in the team debriefing Lance would’ve promptly left the scene to return to the safe clutches of his bed.  
  
 _As if Lance could ever leave just like that, he would’ve felt way too guilty and as if Shiro, Allura or Keith with his loud ass would ever allow that. But sometimes, - sometimes Lance wishes he could just stay in his bed for the rest of eternity._  
 _Away from this thousand-year-old war, and just put everything to rest. Sink into his futon until he’s somewhere else. Maybe then he could get some peace of mind. And maybe there was a light in the dark holding him until he was home._

“Oh yeah? guess what, we all do.” Keith snarled because of course, Keith is always quick with a comeback. How does he even do that? Are all his thoughts just sarcastic or is it a joint effort? A fighter cruiser then hit Blue hard and Lance couldn’t help but get unstable. As he floated slightly trying to have Blue gain back her momentum and Lance his senses while frantically hitting commands and controls.  
  
A sound of static filled his head, and his ears ringing, - “Lance! We could use some help right now - “Shiro’s voice cut through the static, loud, commanding and seemingly afraid. From his rater, he could tell that multiple fighter ships surrounded Green, with Black only a step behind trying to lessen the load.  
But with constant attacks from the rear, there wasn’t much Shiro could do.  
Not without help. And Lance tried, he really did. But another hit rammed into Blue and Lance doesn’t even get to see what before his senses once again disappear.

_I really hate this._


End file.
